Ron Weasley: Ladies Man
by Kryssi Lestrange
Summary: Ron on dates with different girls. You don't know who the girls are until the end.
1. SS Active Intellect

This was it this was her big day. She was going to go on a date with the hottest boy in Hogwarts. He was tall, mysterious, and a family man. All the girls wanted to go out with him since he was like eleven, but he had picked her. That was the amazing part about it; she had thought he would definitely pick Hermione Granger or Parvati Patil. He had walked over in his own graceful way and asked if she would join him on the next trip to Hogmeade. He wasn't even nervous. All my calm and regular thoughts jumped out of my head. I almost burst out the word yes. So we made a date to meet at the fifth carriage from the back today. 

Now I'm running to that carriage, which is pretty hard in high heels. The first thing I saw when I got in the carriage was that it was empty besides him. He had told his friends that he wanted it to just be him and her. That is so sweet; I mean I thought all his guy friends would be there for support or something. So we chatted for a while, but nothing major. We had both had terrible experiences and all but that wasn't what you talked about on a date.

The ride went smooth until what about halfway the carriage came to a sudden halt. He, being protective, grabbed my hand before we went out. We slowly opened the door to see about 100 Death Eaters surrounding the carriages. If this had been a year before there would have been a hundred plus deaths, but since this year we had a mandatory dueling class (it replaced Divination Arithmacy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes for the older kids, and the younger ones periods just got cut shorter) we just saw hexes and curse flying everywhere. Then some approach him and I, but we were too quick for them. He hit them with Extended Stupefy, while I hit them with Extreme Accio Wand. We then turned them all into chickens, gathered them in a net and stuffed them in a trunk. 

The rest of the people caught the drift and after twenty more minutes we had every single death eater turned into a bird that can't fly and stuffed in a trunk. We now were waiting for the Ministry to arrive. After the Ministry arrived we all got back into the carriages and were on our way. That was just a tiny little half an hour sat back. The rest of the ride went smoothly and after ten minutes we were in Hogmeade.

First we went to the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer. Again we had that little chitchat conversation and I just sat there and looked into his gorgeous eyes. When the place started to really fill up we decided to leave. We walked to Honeyduke's to get some candy, maybe a little snack. We got some new candy Kryssi's Kruch Bars. The muggles had something like that called Nestle Crunch that was popular, except this one really shook the ground when you bit into it. He also got another new candy in the shape of a heart. The name was Adams Love Meter. It change colors as you licked it and the final color of the stick when your done tells how much you like that person. There was a chart that said:

_True Love Turquoise_

_Love Light Rose _

Relationship Red 

Little Time Lime

_This Date Only Teal_

_Perfect Crush Pink_

Your okay Yellow

Bye-Bye Blue

OMG No Orange 

I decided to buy one to because we would show them to each other after the date. We went into The Hogshead because they were having a teen dance. There were many couples in there from Hogwarts dancing away. Normally we stay away from here because it is creepy and gross but we all wanted to dance. After an hour and a half of dancing we both got tired and hungry and decided to go for a picnic.

We went to the commons in the middle of the tiny town. We saw Kryssi Lupin and Adam Lestrange making out on a bench and Harry and Hermione lying on their backs looking at the clouds. We ate right next to the band they were playing a very soft slow song. They didn't play slow songs in the Hogshead. We ate the quick lunch of salad and sandwiches. Then he asked me to dance, I mean we had just danced for over an hour, but he said this was a slow song it was different. We must have stayed wrapped in each other's arms just dancing for a long time because when we finally broke apart they were calling for all the students to get to the carriages. We never went to Zonkos, which was now selling Weasley Wizard Wheezes. We got into the carriage and I took my lollipop out of my mouth. He did the same thing but instead of staring he said, 

"Cho, my stick, its teal."

"Ron, my stick's teal too." 

There was a silence like no other. Both of us were feeling really uncomfortable. The teal meant that we need this one date to realize we weren't right for each other. I spoke first.

"Ron, I guess this means that we aren't right for each other. I had a lot of fun today, but I guess today showed me we aren't right. I had a lot of fun, I hope you understand."

"I understand Cho, and I agree, maybe someday when we are older an more mature we could see each other again." 

I didn't speak, but in my head I was thinking, no hoping that we could get together again. I mean it was weird, all day I was thinking Ron and I are so right, now one stick tells me we aren't. A tiny teal stick just ruined my feelings for Ron Weasley. I have to buy these for every date I go on. 


	2. SS Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you notice, J.K. does, god bless her.

****

Ron Weasley: Ladies Man Again

"I can't believe they are going to do this, they have to be nuts."

"I know, who does this?"

"Our boyfriends."

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter walked onto stage. Both boys were sweating bullets, but they had to do it. There was a hungry crowd anticipating this performance and two very pretty girls in the first row watching. Suddenly all the lights in Tony's Italian Restaurant went off. A spotlight went on, and there on stage were Ron and Harry ready to do karaoke. The music started:

__

I see you looking at me  
I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me   
and I really want you to get close with me.   
So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
My drop tops in the parking lot   
and I wanna take you back to my spot.   
We can snuggle a little, more time to us.   
So wont you dance with me...dance with me!  
They are singing along dancing complicated steps. It looked like a mix between hip-hop, step dance, and break dancing. The two girls stood up and like the rest of the people started to dance. By now the crowd was getting rowdy._  
I can see you over there just chillin' with your girlfriends, can't   
believe your by your self you should be hear with me, chillin' with me,   
drinkin' with me, freakin' with me. Oooohhh whoa, whoa!  
_Then the flashback came flooding to the two girls. It was back at Hogwarts, last year, at the dance. It was a singles dance, no partners, but you could dance with the same person all night. Go figure. They were sitting together just like they were at the table for the first 8 songs (they counted). Then the net song was a slow song. Both girls were getting as little depressed, no one had asked them to dance. They went to go get something to drink when halfway across the dance floor they were both blindfolded from behind. They were led out into the garden in the front of the school. When they were finally able to see, they saw the same two guys who were singing on the stage._  
I see you looking at me   
I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me   
and I really want you to get close with me.   
So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
My drop tops in the parking lot   
and I wanna take you back to my spot.   
We can snuggle a little, more time to us.   
So wont you dance with me...dance with me!_

They had danced all night in the garden. It was romantic but in the good way, not like corny. At the end the two girls were shocked to find out that the boys had felt that way for quite a while. Especially about Harry, seeing as it was well known he fancied Cho Chang. _  
I can see it in your eyes that you're looking at the time. You wanna   
leave this party and I know you wanna leave with me. To chill with me, to   
drink with me, to freak with me, oh baby!  
_Now the crowd was getting closer to the stage, so the girls moved up with them. They were gazing lovingly at the stage mouthing the words. They couldn't hear or see the rest of the people._  
I see you looking at me   
I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me   
and I really want you to get close with me.   
So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
My drop tops in the parking lot   
and I wanna take you back to my spot.   
We can snuggle a little, more time to us.   
So wont you dance with me...dance with me!  
_Suddenly the girls felt their arms being jerked, they were being pulled onto the stage. Ron took his girl, wrapped one hand around her waste, stood behind her and sung into her ear. It was terribly romantic. There were many ooooohs and awwwws compared to the catcalls from earlier.   
_I see you looking at me   
I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me   
and I really want you to get close with me.   
So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
My drop tops in the parking lot   
and I wanna take you back to my spot.   
We can snuggle a little, more time to us.   
So wont you dance with me...dance with me!  
_Harry grabbed his girl, but made it so they were face to face. They stared into each others eye like tomorrow the world was going to end and they would never get to again. It was the most perfect time. _  
Everybody sing along....  
If you sexy and you know it clap your hands (clap [5x])  
If you sexy and you know it clap your hands (clap [5x])  
If you sexy and you know it and you really wanna show it,   
if you sexy and you know it clap your hands (clap [5x]) Yeah!  
_All the girls in the place were silent as Ron and Harry grabbed the girls arms and made them clap to the beat. _  
I see you looking at me   
I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me   
and I really want you to get close with me.   
So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
My drop tops in the parking lot   
and I wanna take you back to my spot.   
We can snuggle a little, more time to us.   
So wont you dance with me...dance with me!  
_"Happy one year anniversary Hermione. We've been through thick and thin together, from best friends to best couple. I have and will always love you."

__

"Same Ron. I love you too."_  
I see you looking at me   
I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me   
and I really want you to get close with me.   
So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
My drop tops in the parking lot   
and I wanna take you back to my spot.   
We can snuggle a little, more time to us.   
So wont you dance with me...dance with me!  
_"So Ginny, we made it through a whole year. Through Voldemort, the Malfoys, your brothers, everyone at Hogwarts and so many others. I love you."

"I Love you too Harry."_  
I see you looking at me   
I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me   
and I really want you to get close with me.   
So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
My drop tops in the parking lot   
and I wanna take you back to my spot.   
We can snuggle a little, more time to us.   
So wont you dance with me...dance with me!_

Now let's eat.


End file.
